La conduite n'est pas si simple qu'elle y parait
by stelladu73
Summary: Alors que les pouvoirs célestes de Castiel s'affaiblissent chaque jours, Dean décide de sacrifier un peu de son temps et sa précieuse voiture pour apprendre à ange d'ami comment les humains se déplacent, et ce n'est pas de tout repos.


Bonjour! Voilà une petite fic sur Dean et Castiel, pas de Slash, juste une histoire entre deux copains qui s'entraide un jour sans démon.

* * *

Je ne suis malheureusement pas la propriétaire de Dean ni de Castiel (quel dommage..) et je ne gagne rien, si ce n'est le plaisir de m'amuser en écrivant.

-Chopes ça! Cria Dean à Castiel en lui lançant les clefs de l'Impala.

L'ange attrapa les clefs au vol et les regarda attentivement en inclinant la tête, puis il reporta son regard sur le chasseur qui s'était installé au siège passager avant et qui lui faisait signe de monter.

-Tu attends quoi? Le déluge? Montes! Putain! Mais c'est pas vrai ça, tu as finis par apprendre à te servir d'une porte, va falloir que je t'apprenne ce qu'est une portière, dans pas longtemps tu pourra peut être plus faire ça.

-Le déluge à déjà eu lieu, il y a des milliers d'années, mon Père ne refera pas la même erreur. Et je sais ce qu'est une portière.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel, aucun sens de l'humour celui là...Même ce connard d'Uriel en avait plus que lui, affligeant. Il se ressaisit, il devait apprendre à l'ange comment les humains faisaient pour se déplacer, son faux permis de conduire était déjà prêt il ne restait plus qu'à lui apprendre comment conduire. Dean était confiant, il avait appris de nombreuses choses à l'ange qui devenait de plus en plus humain, notamment qu'en général on payait ce que l'on consommait, qu'on mentait quand on voulait avoir des informations et tout un tas d'autres choses qui lui seraient nécessaires dans sa vie aux côtés des chasseurs.

-Mets les clefs dans le Neumann. Il cru bon d'ajouter devant le regard dérouté de son ami: Ce truc là, le trou à côté du volant, sinon tu peux pas démarrer.

L'ange s'exécuta et attendit les mains posées sur les cuisses alors que Dean le regardait avec de grands yeux. Voyant que rien ne venait à l'esprit de Castiel bien qu'il les aient vu faire son frère et lui des dizaines de fois, le brun se passa une main sur le visage et soupira. Finalement sa tâche ne serait pas si simple.

-D'accord... On va commencer par t'apprendre à démarrer. Ben vas-y tourne la clef vers moi et appuis légèrement sur l'accélérateur, la pédale de droite...

-Pourquoi? Je ne t'ai jamais vu le faire.

-Hein? Mais si toujours, mais j'ai l'habitude je le fais vite, ça viendra. Vas-y tu attends quoi? L'opération du Saint Esprit? Désolé Cass, j'ai pas fais exprès. Se repentit Dean devant le regard noir que lui lança l'ange.

La bande des Winchesters composée de Sam, Bobby, Hellen et Jo était sortie dans la cour du garage de la maison de Bobby pour admirer les futurs exploits de l'ange.

-Mettre tout ces sacs remplis de paille n'était peut être pas une si mauvaise idée finalement, tu as eu raison Sam... Concéda Bobby au vu des problèmes qu'avaient déjà Castiel pour démarrer.

-Vous êtes dur avec lui, mettez vous à sa place, il apprend, c'est normal que ça prenne du temps. Je suis certaine qu'il va vous épatez. Ajouta Hellen devant les boutades des deux hommes.

Dans la voiture l'atmosphère était bien différente, Dean croyait devenir fou. Pourquoi l'ange avait-il besoin de savoir tout le fonctionnement du moteur pour démarrer? Ce mec était vraiment pas net par moment.

-Bon maintenant tu peux peut-être nous montrer tes talents de pilote. L'ange finit par s'exécuter, mais jongler entre les pédales n'est pas une choses faciles, pour un ange comme pour un humain. Et l'Impala cahota plusieurs fois avant de calée. Et le même manège recommença de nombreuses fois sous les regards amusés de Sam et Bobby et ceux compatissants des deux femmes.

-Dean tu devrais peut être mettre ta ceinture, on sait jamais si il nous fait un démarrage rapide, se moqua gentiment Samuel. Il n'obtint pour réponse qu'un doigt de la part des deux occupants de la voiture, encore une autre leçon de Dean à Castiel, et un coup de poing sur le bras de la part de Johanna.

-Ce que tu es peut être con quand tu t'y mets, on dirait ton frère! Allez Cass, fais leur fermer leur grandes gueules! Tu vas y arriver!

-Whou Cass, on dirait que t'as une touche, le taquina Dean.

Cass ne l'avoua pas à son ami, mais les encouragements de Jo l'avaient touché, il sentait comme le besoin de la rendre fière et d'être fier de lui. Et il réessaya, malgré quelques essais infructueux il parvint à démarrer correctement et à faire avancé la voiture.

-La deuxième! La deuxième vite! Le manche vite! Tu vas me dézinguer mon bébé! S'alarma Dean

-Mais passe la toi grand dadet! Lui cria Bobby. Et ben c'est pas gagner...

-Oh arrête Robert! Il fait ce qu'il peut, aller on rentre , ça ne l'aide pas d'être pris pour une bête de foire.

Et Hellen avait surement, raison, car bien qu'ils y aient passé presque la journée et que la précieuse Impala de Dean en avait vu de toutes les couleurs, Castiel, maîtrisait parfaitement le BABA de la conduite, il ne restait plus qu'a le lancé sur la route.

-Chers amis, et amiEs, notre petit ange est devenu grand. Dans mon immense bonté vous avez tous vu que j'avais prêté mon petit bijou à Cass, et que au prix de nombreux efforts nous avons réussis à faire de lui un vrai conducteur. Pour valider tout cela j'aurais besoin de deux examinateurs impartiaux, qui nous accompagneront pour une petit virée sur la route afin de dire si oui ou non nous pouvons lui attribué son faux permis.

-Tu crois pas que t'en fais un peu trop là? Demanda Sam un sourire en coin.

-Mais pas du tout mon cher Sammy, tiens! Puisque tu faisais partie des détracteurs de Cass tu seras dans la voiture avec nous. Jo tu nous accompagne également? Je suis sur que Cass sera ravie de t'avoir derrière lui.

-Alors allons y! Répondit Jo sur un ton enjoué. T'inquiète pas Castiel, je te mettrais la note maximale quoi qu'il arrive.

Alors que Sam et Jo rejoignaient l'Impala, Castiel et Dean échangèrent un regard, et l'aîné des Winchester ne put se retenir de rire. Suite aux paroles de Jo, Cass le regardait du même regard, apeuré et gêné que celui qu'il avait lorsqu'ils avaient été au bordel.

-T'en fais pas, elle s'appelle pas Chastity. Dit Dean en lui mettant une petite tape dans le dos et en riant.

La conduite de Castiel s'avéra être irréprochable sur la route, Samuel plaisanta même avec son frère, en lui soumettant l'idée d'ouvrir une auto-école quand l'apocalypse aurait été stoppée. Et bien que quelques paroles de Johanna, firent faire une embardée à Castiel, tous furent d'accord, qu'il savait conduire, il devrait faire attention, et s'améliorer, mais qu'il en était capable. Même Sam avait dût reconnaître, que si il était un ange et qu'une jeune femme comme Jo lui disait qu'il avait l'allure du parfait père de famille à côté duquel elle aimerait être assise il aurait certainement fait une embardée sur la route... Après leur petite escapade qui dura à peu près une heure, ils furent de retour à la maison de Bobby, où ce dernier les attendaient de pied ferme pour dîner, il avait commander chinois, et pour remettre au nouveau conducteur ses faux papiers.

-Tu auras qu'à choisir une voiture là dedans, Dean saura te la remettre à neuve.

-J'ai déjà choisie. Il désigna une petite Jeep en piteux état.

-Cass t'es bien gentil, mais je t'ai aussi appris à conduire, pour que l'on puisse caler plus de munitions dans les coffres si il y avait besoin d'une autre voiture, parce que au cas où tu l'aurais oublier on doit mettre une raclée à ton frangin, alors j'ai pas vraiment le temps de réparer une épave.

-Personne ne te demande de la réparer Dean. Bien que perplexe, Dean avait avait appris qu'il ne fallait pas contredire Castiel, et se contenta de regarder ce qu'il allait faire. Et bien que les pouvoirs de l'ange s'étaient atténués il lui en restaient, il ne pouvait plus faire les long voyage qu'ils faisaient auparavant en un éclair, mais il pouvait toujours soigner les humains et influer sur leur objets, il lui avait suffit d'effleurer la carrosserie pour que la voiture soit à nouveau comme neuve.

-Alors là tu m'épate t'es meilleur mécano que moi.

-Et surtout plus rapide, ça t'as pris des mois pour réparer l'Impala quand on s'était prit le camion démoniaque.

-C'est vrai Sammy, mais moi je n'avais pas de super pouvoirs célestes ni l'aide de mon petit frère. Bon si on passait à table, et toi donne moi les clefs de ton nouveau joujou, je t'ai pas appris à te servir des phares, soit tu roulerais sans, sois tu aveuglerais tout le monde. Ajouta Dean en prenant les clefs de la Jeep des mains de Castiel.

-Dean, tu ne crois pas qu'avec ce qui lui reste de pouvoir il puisse la démarrer sans clefs?

-Non, Cass ne s'amuserait pas à ça, et puis si vraiment, je l'avais dévergondé à ce point j'aimerais bien que tu évite de lui donné des idées pareilles Jo'.

-Oh quel prévoyance Dean, on dirait un vrai papa poule. Se moqua Bobby en passant à côté d'eux. Bon à table, maintenant qu'on a un guerrier opérationnel de plus on à une stratégie contre Lucifer à mettre en place.

-Je vois que Bobby est toujours optimiste.

-Je te le fais pas dire Cass.. M'enfin on verra bien, aller allons fêter ta nouvelle vie d'humain. Répondit Dean en le poussant à l'intérieur.


End file.
